deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Double Announcment
Hey guys It's the resident Pedo Bear here to announce two things that may more may not intrest you. Brief Absence From Monday the 9th of April till Thursday the 12th of April I will be on holiday so no battles will be posted until that stay is over. Tourny Announcment Now some of you may already know this but for the benefit of the rest of you I am making a Super Smash Bros Brawl Tourny which will be a series of battles to see who is the deadliest warrior from the world of smash.This tourny will begin after my season 2 finale (Which is only 10 battles away) which I will hope to have finished by June/July (Depending on Exams) and will run along side my season 3. Here are the Match-Ups. Dog like Upright Animals Duke it Out: Wolf vs Lucario One fights for his friends the other had none: Ike vs Gannondorf Leight Weight Swordsmen Duel: Toon Link vs Marth Fictions More Famous Females: Zero Suit Samus vs Shiek Big Tough Animals fight for Glory:Donkey Kong vs King Dedede Dragon vs Dragon: Charizard vs Bowser Speedy Superstars with Big Ego's: Captain Falcon vs Sonic Top Tier Battle Royale: Meta Knight vs Diddy Kong Pink and Fluffy vs Pink and Slutty: Jigglypuff vs Peach Fictions most famous Gluttons: Yoshi vs Kirby Double Trouble, Double Trouble: Ice Climbers vs Squirtle and Ivysaur Smash's Weirdest Fighters: Mr Game and Watch vs R.O.B Brother switch Rivals: Wario vs Luigi The Archer of the Heveans vs The Archer of Time: Pit vs Link Thunder vs Lightning: Pikachu vs Lucas Firefight of Animalistic Brutality: Fox vs Snake Note: This is not the exact order they will be posted in I will do whichever ones I feel like doing. Now I present to you the Format that these battles will be Presented In Format Set Up (There will be a picture of the character under thier name which will be in Heading 2 Font) Name: This will have the name of the Character Origin: This will have the game this character origionally came from. Tier List Position: This will have there position on the Tier List (as of the Seventh Installment) List of Special Moves: This will list 4 of the characters moves into close, mid, long and special attacks with a brief description of each move. This is not all the moves the possess it is just here to help people who want to give edges. Gallery: I will then have a gallery of the character using it's special moves and maybe even some videos (If I can be bothered to film and upload some videos). This will the be repeated for the next Character X Factors/Justifications In this section of the blog I will be giving X Factor Edges out of 100 and explaining my reasons for so (Note: This will be for how they stack up in the Smash Bros Universe although for some catagories I will including refrences from non-smash bros games). They will be the same 8 each blog and these are the 8 I am using: Strength: How Strong is the Character? Phisical Strength and Strength of Moves will both be accounted for. Speed: How fast is the character? How fast are its attacks? Agility/Mobility In Air: How Agile are the characters in question? How moblie are they in the air? Intelligence: How smart are the Characters? Are they smart Tactically or at Problem Solving? (This will most probeley involve looking at the character outside of the smash universe) Close Quaters Combat: Basically how good are the fighters when fighting is up close and personal, hand to hand or sword to sword fighting is important for this catagory. Ranged Combat: Do the characters have any projectile attacks or long reaching attacks? Are they damaging enough to help in a fight or just to distract. Killer Instinct: Would these characters easily be able to finish off a downed opponent or would they stuggle to land the ending blow? Would the character they are up against effect how willing they are to kill or attack them? Suprise Factor: Against the Opponent they are up against how suprising would they be to thier opponent. Will they be something that the opponent is used to or something that would suprise them? Do they have any moves that could suprise the opponent? Would looks be Deceptive? Voting System I will be much stricter with the voting system for this tourny. If I think your vote is incorrect or only a Half Vote I will tell you why this is and ask that you improve it in order to award the character a full vote. Remember it could mean the differance between an easy win and a narrow loss. Well that's about it really. Take care and I hope that you will enjoy this tourny and make it a success. If you have any questions, suggestion or more informations just send me a message here Wassboss Category:Blog posts